


Soft

by Zoe__eoZ



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Barry has a moment, Gen, Physical Abuse, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe__eoZ/pseuds/Zoe__eoZ
Summary: Barry is ready to take back what JJ stole from him.He wasn't expecting to grow soft on the boy, though......Barry has a moment. A short redemptive piece looking at Barry in a different light.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I'm not entirely sure where this came from. Maybe because I read that the actor playing Barry was at one point considered to play JJ. Maybe because he's kinda cute in a weird "young Johnny Depp" kind of way.
> 
> Maybe it's just because I'm currently super obsessed with the show and can't stop writing and thinking up stuff for it.
> 
> Either way, I wanted to explore a scenario in which Barry could show a softer, kinder side. And for some reason I could picture this so well that I figured I might as well share it.
> 
> I'd love to see other stories with a almost good!Barry. I'd you've seen one, please let me know.
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts about this here, too.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading. :)

…

It's too fucking hot for this, Barry thinks as he finds himself in front of the Maybank house—a shit hole, really, almost as bad as his own place. He snorts. Rubbing a hand under his nose, he shakes out his shoulders and faces the place anyways.

This needs to be done. Doesn't matter that it's fucking 110 degrees today and he's sweating like a dog.

That Maybank kid and his posse stole his money, and no way in hell is he going to let that slide. He's got a reputation to lose.

Sniffing again, wrinkling his nose at the tingly feeling it causes in his nostrils, he runs forward, toward the door, and barges straight through the half-open door. He's gotta be quick. That boy isn't exactly scrawny. Got some muscle on him, even at just sixteen. But now he's in for a good beating— _ and  _ Barry's going to take what's his.

The second he enters the living room area, however, he stumbles to a stop, freezes, really, unprepared for what's happening in front of him.

The kid's home alright, just as planned. But he's already lying on the ground, getting the shit kicked out of him by none other than one of Barry's regular customers. Luke Maybank, the boy's father.

Something stirs in Barry, an involuntary reaction, and he flexes his muscles, tightens his hands into fists. Suddenly, he's unsure of what to do.

The kid is curled up into a ball, trying to make himself as small as possible, and something about that pose, about this whole damn situation just doesn't sit right with Barry. Brings back a darkness he's tried so hard to escape.

Changing tactics at the last second—changing his entire plan, he zones in on the boy's old man.

"Hey!"

Luke Maybank looks up, wiping his sweaty face with a dirty calloused hand and shoots Barry a dismissive glance.

"The fuck are you doing in my home? I told you I was gonna pay you by next Monday."

"'S not what I'm here for."

Out of the corner of his eye, Barry sees the kid stir on the ground, blood dripping from his lip and nose, staining the front of his shirt. With slow movements, he makes it to his knees, shooting wary glances up at his dad and Barry.

"Then get the hell out."

"You really beatin' on this kid here, Maybank? Your own son?"

"None of your business."

"I'm making it my business, man. I'm telling you to stop."

Luke cackles, disbelief in his expression.

"Your only fucking business is the drugs,  _ hombre _ ."

Barry licks his lip, ignoring the condescending tone. Everyone in this room knows who the real fuck up is here. He's not going to deny that he's not exactly an upstanding, hard working citizen. But Luke Maybank, that dude's on a whole other level of the spectrum.

Turning around to face his son again, the man stoops down to pull the kid roughly by the arm. Next thing Barry knows, the boy's head connects with the wall beside him, and even though he tried to shield himself from the clearly expected blow, he's visibly stunned after, tumbling and ready to fall, were it not for his father's hand still clamped around his upper arm, he'd be in a heap on the floor again.

A groan escapes the kid, his eyes briefly meeting Barry's.

He's come here to mess JJ up, Barry reminds himself, fists pumping at his sides. He's come here to do exactly what Luke Maybank is doing.

And yet …

He snaps, dark memories rolling over him, and he springs forward, his fists clobbering down on the man before he has a chance to realize what's happening.

"What the fuck—"

"Shut up! You'll keep your hands off your son, understood?! Keep. Your. Fucking. Hands. Off. This. Kid."

He punctuates each word with a punch, not letting Luke come up for air, evading the man's attempts at fighting back with ease. It takes him maybe a couple minutes before Luke Maybank goes to the ground and doesn't come back up again, now looking almost exactly like his son did earlier.

The same son who's now staring at Barry, arm curled around his—surely smarting—ribs, taking small, shallow breaths.

Barry shrugs, wiping his hands against his shorts as he finally takes a step away from Maybank.

"You okay, kid?"

JJ's gaze is boring into him, and Barry feels a weird ripple cross his arms and legs at what he sees in those eyes. An emptiness, but also pain, loneliness, all things he knows too well himself.

Fuck this.

"I asked you whether you're okay."

JJ nods, the motion small but there, and Barry nods in turn, giving a sigh.

"Good," he says. "Fucker deserved so much worse. But I guess it won't help anyone if I kill one of my best customers, huh?" He laughs a dry laugh and swaggers over to JJ.

The kid flinches away when he extends an arm, reaches out, and he remembers that feeling, too. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? Not gonna lie. I came here to fuck you up over what you did. Stealing my stuff? Man, that wasn't cool. But, looks like you got enough on your plate. So I'll let it slide. This once."

"Really?" JJ scoffs, eyes gleaming with a hint of disbelieving mirth.

"He speaks." Barry smiles, ruffling the kid's hair, making him back away. "Easy. Hey, I'm good on my word, alright? You gotta be if you're in this business. —I'll need what you stole from me though."

"What if I don't have it anymore?"

Barry clicks his tongue, contemplating the boy's words. He has a reputation to lose … JJ doesn't need to know that he's not planning on ever coming back to hurt him.

"Then I'll come for your friends. The pretty boy, perhaps, or Moana. Or the nerd. You choose."

JJ's shaking, anger making him clench his hands and his jaw.

"Then you might as well just finish the job now. Coz there's no way in hell I'll let you hurt them."

Cocking his head, Barry takes the boy in, surprised—hell, impressed—how fierce he is, how protective. After that beating … And he still doesn't seem to be afraid of more hurt.

"Fine," he sighs. "Whatever. Just don't steal from me again, yeah? Can we agree on that?"

JJ nods, his fists relaxing the tiniest bit.

If you ask him, Barry will never admit to it. But from that day on, he makes it his mission to check in on that boy every so often. Like a shadow, he'll show up around the house. Cold will creep up Luke Maybank's spine as he starts feeling like someone is always watching him. Always there.

Barry doesn't mind living on the outskirts of society. He doesn't mind his life now. Hell, it has its perks. But he sure as hell doesn't think it's how the Maybank kid should end up.

One of them has to come out on top. Beat the odds. Become better than their fathers ever thought they could be.

JJ will be that kid. Barry will see to it.


End file.
